This patent is directed to a conveyor for and a method of conveying heated material, and, in particular, to a vibratory conveyor for and method of conveying heated material, such as hot ash, while controlling the carbon content of the heated material.
It is known to provide a conveyor to convey heated material while simultaneously treating the heated material to cool the heated material. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,849,997 discusses a system of one or more conveyors that may be used to convey hot ash. These conveyors include a trough for receiving the hot ash, the wall of the trough having a plurality of apertures to permit cooling air to pass therethrough and into the hot ash disposed in the trough. The conveyor may be associated with an air supply and control system, which system may include a controller that is operatively coupled to a temperature sensor and may operate the system in accordance with signals returned to the controller from the sensor. The placement of one or more sensors may permit focused and localized response to variations along the conveyor.